


Red Camellias

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is peak wingwoman + matchmaker we stan, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, how do you tag, it's been almost 2 years of me posting stuff here and i still don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Red camellias symbolize love, passion, and deep desire.Marc needs help confessing to Nathaniel. Who better than the artist's best friend?
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Red Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> my quest to beat out Gabenath in fics continues

Marc fumbled with his hands, staring at the shorter girl in front of him. Alix blinked, “You want help with that?”

Marc felt his face heat up from embarrassment, “Nevermind, it’s stupid, I’ll leave-”

“Hey, wait, wait,” Alix stopped him from leaving, “Sorry, was just surprised. Didn’t think you’d need help confessing to Nathaniel.”

Marc huffed, “Of course I’d want help. He’s one of the most loyal and passionate people I’ve ever met! Anyone would be nervous confessing to such a great person.”

Alix snickered behind her hand, “Wow. You really like him, huh?”

“Obviously,” Marc muttered. “I asked other people, but they all kept saying be romantic. I don’t know if Nath would-”

Alix cut off his statement with a laugh. “Oh, buddy. I understand that you wouldn’t know Nathaniel’s preferred date because it would be awkward to ask, but let me tell you something.” She linked an arm around Marc’s neck and pulled him down, “That boy? The biggest fucking romantic you’ll ever meet. You bring him one flower petal, and I guarantee he will melt into mush.”

Marc turned a brighter shade of red, presumably imagining the scenario in his head, “You think so?”

“I know so,” She cleared her throat, “So I have an idea on what we’re gonna do.”

\---

Alix stood outside the school. It was super early, early enough that she arrived before the doors were even unlocked. This also meant no one was here.

Well. No one else besides Marc.

He held a bouquet of red flowers in his arms, “Are you sure about this?”

Alix hummed, “Yep. C’mon, you should go put it in his locker before he arrives and sees you digging around in there.”

Marc squeaked, hurrying to do the action.

The skater stared after him, a wide smirk on her face. A moment later, Alix stumbled as Nathaniel ran up and deposited his weight onto her shoulder.

“What did you do? Because if you made me wake up super early for nothing, I will not hesitate to punch you in the face.”

  
  
The grin returned as she explained, “Getting another couple together.”

Nathaniel chuckled, “That makes it what, three now? What with Juleka and Rose, Adrien and Marinette, now this mysterious couple? Who are they anyways?”

Alix pressed a finger to his forehead, pushing him away, “Go get your stuff from your locker then we can go spy together.”

“Aw, you’re inviting me to your matchmaking stunts?”

Alix flicked his shoulder, sending him away, giggling all the while.

She waited a few seconds before following him.

\---

Nathaniel arrived at his locker. He wasn’t exactly sure why he needed to get his stuff, considering it was still a good while before class started. 

The artist opened his locker, before staring in shock at what was inside. Nathaniel pulled out the flowers in there, “Huh?”

“They’re red camellias.”

He swiveled around to see Marc standing behind him.

Nathaniel looked at him, before glancing down at the camellias in his hand, and gazing back up. “Can I assume these are from you?”

Marc nodded nervously, “I, um, wanted to ask you, if, um…” His next words were shouted out so quickly Nathaniel couldn’t tell what was said.

“Can you repeat that?”

The writer bit his lip, rubbing his arm, “Do… you want to go on a date this weekend?”

Nathaniel blinked, still shocked at the turn of events.

Marc whimpered, turning away, “Sorry, sorry, you don’t have to, I-” He was stopped from walking away with a tug on his sleeve.

Nathaniel’s face had a slight tint of pink, “I’d love to.” He smiled, slightly hiding behind the flowers. “Don’t know why’d you want to date someone like me, to be honest-”

“How can you say that?!” Marc interrupted, grabbing Nathaniel’s unoccupied hand, pulling him closer, “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. The passion you have, and you never hesitate to stand up for something you think isn’t fair, and you’re so pretty, what the actual hell, whatever deity there is spent all the good looks on you!” The two stared into each other’s eyes before Marc dropped Nathaniel’s hand.

“Ah, god, I’m sorry-”

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me,” Nathaniel murmured, face starting to match his hair and flowers in his grasp. He laughed, “Thanks, Marc.”

Marc smiled back brightly, “No problem! Uh, can I text you about details later?” Once receiving a nod, he walked away, citing his need to get ready for class.

Alix strolled up to Nathaniel, smirk plastered on her face, “See? Master matchmaker. I’m even beating out Alya by three times the amount of couples.”

Nathaniel held the flowers closer to his chest, “Alya hasn’t even gotten anyone together so having three times the amount of success of her would still be zero.”

“Woah, did you just do math?!” Alix wiped a tear, “They grow up so fast.”

Nathaniel shoved her gently, “Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

As the two friends roughhoused with each other, a writer stood on the other side of the lockers, smiling brightly at the sound of his potential boyfriend’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Red camellias symbolize love, passion, and deep desire


End file.
